


Little Hero, Tall Villain

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Drabble, F/M, Like a oneshot but it's a two shot, Reader-Insert, She has to be a saint, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, angel reader, not actually an angel but basically, to deal with uf!paps crap?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: A prompt I got and answered from tumblr via rapunzell-corona, and I thought I'd post it here.Angelic-like Reader meets Devilish-like skeleton.





	Little Hero, Tall Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are prob present. Will finish at some point in my life along with my 1000000 of other things I wanna do.

##  _Beginning:_

“ _You can’t do that.” Amidst all the calamity, a gentle but confident voice spoke out above the rest._

_“…” Papyrus didn’t think he heard right. He straightened, towering over the small human. She didn’t show any signs of fear, which annoyed him ever so slightly if not impressed him. “I’M SORRY?”  
_

“ _That’s not yours, you can’t take that.” She had the gall to say again, as if she had any power over him!_

_Most of the humans had fled the store after Papyrus had barged in; proclaiming his robbery with an onslaught of bones and maniacal laughter, save for a few who were trapped behind the counter. This… human girl, on the other hand, decided to stay for whatever foolish ideals she had. Papyrus puffed out his chest, “I CAN’T? IS THAT A CHALLENGE?”_

_“No, it’s a request.”  
_

_“I DON’T TAKE REQUESTS, LITTLE GIRL.”  
_

_“Then consider it a demand.” The human girl stepped in between him and the new toaster he was trying to take home. How was he supposed to make toast with this opposition? Though, he had to admit, he didn’t exactly_ despise _this girls attempt to thwart him. It was interesting, to say the least._

_“A DEMAND?!” Papyrus guffawed, “NYAHAHA! YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS? YOU DON’T REALLY THINK YOU, A LITTLE HUMAN GIRL, CAN STOP ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, FROM TAKING THIS?”  
_

_“I may not be able to force you, no…” She voiced, “But I can try. And that will be enough.”  
_

_Papyrus tilted his head, before leaning down to her level and smirking, clasping her entire jaw in his claws, forcing her to look up at him. “I HAVE TO ADMIT, I ADMIRE YOUR BRAVERY, IF NOT STUPIDITY. BUT I’M AFRAID YOUR EFFORTS WILL BE IN VANE, LITTLE HERO. I’M GOING TO TAKE THIS, I’M GOING TO WALK OUT OF HERE, AND I’M GOING TO WATCH YOU SQUIRM AS I LEAVE.”_

_With a smack, his hand was off of her jaw as she said with resounding confidence, “You_ will not _take that, you_ will not _walk out of here with guilt on your hands, and you_ will _find it in your heart to refrain from stealing,_ tall villain _.”_

 _Despite her stubbornness, despite her obvious defiance, despite her doing_ everything _that should frustrate him to no end, his soul skipped an agonizingly low and deep beat. It took Papyrus a second to find his words, “I-I. I HAVE NO HEART, HERO.”_

_Her bright and light-filled eyes scanned his slightly red face, only making Papyrus more and more anxious. Then, suddenly, she turned around and pulled out a wad of cash from her purse. She set it down on the countertop, before grabbing the toaster and returning to face Papyrus._

_“Then gain one.” She held out the toaster to him. Despite her kindness, she was looking at him with pure stubbornness and defiance.  
_

_Papyrus was speechless. Surely this was a trick of some kind, nobody was_ that _kind, especially not to a super cool evil-doer such as himself? Right? So instead he just stared at her like she was crazy._

_“Well?”  
_

_Papyrus narrowed his eyesockets, but found no form of deception. For just a split second, Papyrus imagined keeping this defiant hero for himself. “… I DON’T NEED ONE.”_

_And with that, Papyrus turned around and walked out the door._

##  _Later:_

_Papyrus knocked on the door to Undyne and Alphys apartment. Undyne had invited him over for training earlier, but was furious when Undyne had mistakenly mad plans for that very same day with! So what if he comes over for training every single day? That still doesn’t mean you can just ‘make plans’! Though to make up for it, Undyne had reassured him that he could still come over._

_But instead of training, they would be having dinner with one of their new friends._

_Speaking of new friends, that lead to question who was this ‘new friend’? Would they replace him as Undyne’s best training partner? Why had he not met them before? They better not, and Papyrus would have to ensure that._

_The door opened, and Undyne’s signature (and, honestly, very creepy) smile greeted him._

_“Papyrus!” She forcefully grabbed Papyrus and squeezed the life out of him, “Glad you could make it!”  
_

_Papyrus pushed her away with whatever strength he had left, “OF COURSE I COULD MAKE IT, I MAKE IT EVERYDAY!”_

_Undyne patted his shoulder with overwhelming strength, “I know, but this time around’s special! We have a guest!”_

_Papyrus let himself in, “SPEAKING OF GUEST… WHO IS THIS NEW ‘FRIEND’ OF YOURS?”_

_Undyne laughed nervously, “Hah, right! Okay, well, don’t freak out…”_

_Papyrus was already freaking out._

_“…But she’s a human.”  
_

_Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. A human._

_“That’s not the reaction I was expecting.” Undyne poked at him, “I was expecting more of a, ‘A HUMAN?? ARE YOU MAD???’”  
_

_“HUMANS ARE WEAK, UNDYNE.” Papyrus boasted, “THIS WAY, IF I EVER NEED TO BATTLE THEM TO THE DEATH, I WILL WIN.”  
_

“ _I don’t think this one would battle you, Papyrus.” Papyrus let out a groan as the former royal scientist leisurely joined the conversation. “Maybe throw some patronizing words of wisdom, but no punches.”_

_“GREAT, SO IT’D BE AN EASY KILL.”  
_

_Undyne laughed wholeheartedly, before it came to a sudden stop, “Don’t do that.”_

_Papyrus started to sweat, before he heard a soft voice from the kitchen, “Undyne! Alphys! The Lasagna is done!”_

_With a hard pat on the back, Papyrus was pushed forward. “Come on! She’s made your favorite! I think you’ll like her, she’s a real nice type.”_

_Papyrus rubbed his back, “LASAGNA’S NOT MY FAVORITE.”_

_Papyrus heard a few soft footsteps, before his eyesockets widened. “Hey, is your friend here yet- !” Papyrus couldn’t believe it. The human who turned around the corner was none other than the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past couple of weeks! Not only that but she was WEARING AN APRON! AN_ APRON _! What sort of cruel twisted fate was this?!_

_“Oh, it’s you.” She just said.  
_

_There was a tense silence, before Undyne unknowingly interrupted the silence. “Uh, do you know eachother? You’re looking a little red there, Paps.”_

_As if interrupted from a trance, Papyrus turned to Undyne and harshly said, “YOU HAVE AWFUL TASTE IN FRIENDS.”_

_And with that, he left the little hero for the second time._

##  _Sometime in the Middle:_

_Papyrus couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He was at a dinner party, a rather large one at that, and currently everyone was on the dance floor dancing._

_Except for him._

_And the little human girl._

_By this time, Papyrus was cursing Sans’ unabashed ability to get drunk the moment the party started. He was over at the bar beyond smashed so he was no help, the good for nothing… And Undyne and Alphys were having too much fun trying to recreate certain scenes from an anime involving ballrooms that he had little to no knowledge about, so they were out. All that was left was him and the girl who he was quite certain he couldn’t get out of his mind._

_An he hated it._

_Except for that one part of him that was screaming SUCCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! but he kicked that part of him in the knees._

_So far, after the past couple of months, their relationship was a strange one. At first, he did his best to avoid her, but she didn’t seem to be doing the same which was slightly frustrating. After that, it was his mission to antagonize her in everyway he possibly could, which wasn’t too hard. Their ideals were total opposites, so pulling up arguments was as easy as getting a stubborn human to talk. She thought that violence and bloodshed were never the answer, and he thought that was adorable. He relished in getting her frustrated as he told stories of his conquests. Her ideals were almost angelic-like, but that only made it more fun to oppose against. Not to mention how cool it made his evilness look._

_But now they were sitting together, alone at a table, and he couldn’t think of a single thing to argue with her about._

_“You look very handsome tonight, Papyrus.”  
_

_Papyrus had a double-take. Did? She just??_

_“D-DON’T PATRONIZE ME WITH YOUR IDLE CHIT-CHAT, HUMAN!” He fumed, but he could feel his face heating up a bright crimson. He cursed himself as he lamented on how_ she _could probably feel the heat coming from his cheekbones._

_“I mean it, suits are a good look on you.” She mused casually. As if something like that should be said so casually!  
_

_Papyrus swallowed, “OF COURSE! EVERYTHING LOOKS GOOD ON ME, ESPECIALLY SUITS.”_

_The human hummed in agreement, but didn’t even bother to look at him as she watched the people dance. He couldn’t stop himself from saying anything to get her attention._

_“Y-YOU, UH,” He stammered, “LOOK VERY P-PASSABLE IN THAT DRESS, HUMAN!”  
_

_She turned to look at him, and he immediately regretted his decision._

_“I M-MEAN, FOR A LOWLY HUMAN, OF COURSE!” He stuttered through his words, cursing every moment he was alive. “I JUST MEAN THAT I LIKE WHITE DRESSES IN GENERAL! YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN THE DRESS THAT I LIKE! NOTHING MORE! B-BUT IT’S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE OR ANYTHING EITHER, YOU JUST-!!”_

_She started to laugh! LAUGH! This girl-!!_

_“Thank you, Papyrus.”  
_

_Something wasn’t right here. For some reason, Papyrus did not want to strangle her to death despite the fact that she laughed at him, and he knew that was wrong. She should’ve been dead WEEKS ago if he was being honest with himself._

_“…YOU’RE WELCOME.” Is the only thing he could get out as he stared at her.  
_

_Another small moment of silence passed as the human’s eyes were drawn back to the dance floor with… longing? “It’s such a lovely night for a dinner party.”  
_

_“I STILL DON’T KNOW WHY UNDYNE INVITED YOU.” Papyrus crossed his arms, happy to change the conversation topic. “A HUMAN AT THE ANNIVERSARY OF OUR RETURN TO THE SURFACE? RIDICULOUS!”  
_

_“That’s a human over there.”  
_

_“FRISK IS DIFFERENT!” Papyrus fumed, “PLUS, FRISK ISN’T MY NEMESIS!”  
_

_You laughed again, for the second time that night. “Nemesis?”_

_Papyrus felt warmth return to his cheeks. He didn’t know how, but he mad a fool of himself again! “Y-YES! YOU’RE MY NEMESIS!”_

_“Why?” You inquired, your eyes filled with laughter and a bright smile on your face. Why did Papyrus both hate and love that expression so much?_

_“WHY?” He reiterated, as if it were poison. “BECAUSE WE HATE EACHOTHER!”  
_

“ _I don’t hate you.” She mused._

_“WH-WH-?”  
_

_“Papyrus, I know we don’t see eye-to-eye all the time. In fact, most of what you believe makes me wonder if you even have a moral compass. But just because we don’t have the same beliefs doesn’t mean I have to hate you.” She looked back at the ballroom’s lights. “In fact, I think I actually like you.”  
_

_Papyrus didn’t know what to say to that. He was redder than his firetruck-red shoes at this point. What was he SUPPOSED to say to that? But there was something that he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “WHY? I ANTAGONIZE YOU BEYOND ALL END! YOU SHOULD HATE ME!”_

_“Why?” No, was that? Did she just? Blush?? “I mean, I suppose it’s because your so passionate about what you do. Even if it’s arguing with me. I think that’s very admirable.”  
_

_Papyrus couldn’t wrap his mind around her words for a long time, before finally it clicked. Papyrus stood up, “I’M CAPTURING YOU.”_

_“Wh-what?” She turned to him.  
_

_“RIGHT NOW.”  
_

_Without any warning, he scooped her up in his arms, despite her protests._

_“Pa-Papyrus! What are you doing?!” But Papyrus ignored her as he took her out of the ballroom. “Let me go! You can’t just-!”  
_

_Slamming the door open to the bathroom, Papyrus set her down on the countertop._

_“What are we-?”  
_

_Papyrus pressed his teeth against her soft lips, silencing her protests. She squeaked, SQUEAKED, in surprise. Papyrus deepened the kiss, his sharp fangs protruding her lips almost enough to break the skin before she gave him access to avoid such an accident. But just as he was there, he slowly pulled away._

_“…I DON’T HATE YOU, EITHER.”  
_

_“…What, no way.”  
_

_“I DON’T NEED YOUR SARCASM!”  
_

_She laughed for the THIRD TIME TONIGHT, making Papyrus question his decision making, before she pulled him into another kiss, settling the debate for him._

**Author's Note:**

> I love everything UF Paps.


End file.
